


We need to Talk- Septiplier One Shot

by VegOut



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegOut/pseuds/VegOut
Summary: Mark and Jack go out to dinner, and both of them have something they need to tell the other.





	

     He sat down at his computer and threw his headphones on. His hand moved the mouse quickly over to the mp3 file he kept on his desktop and clicked. The sound of a classical choir filled his ears, instantly bringing him to peace. He opened up his writing program and emptied his mind. The plot moved with the music, fingers flying to keep up with the thoughts. The harmonies and dissonance, the blend of high and low notes, the fortes and pianos, all mixed to create a work of art.

     The song kept playing on repeat, lulling the writer into a trance-like state. He remembered the circumstances behind the recording, 250 high-school aged kids gathered on a stage, the only thing in common between them all being the music they were performing. The choir was composed of the most talented classical high school singers in the state, each school that participated sending a pre-set number of students to All-State Choir. The boy was the only male from his school participating, and the only member of the 11-12 Mixed Choir from his school. He was a tenor, specifically a 1st tenor, resembling his high pitched speaking voice. It was at this choir that the boy had met _him_.

     He was a baritone, and sat directly behind the boy during rehearsal. During the break on the first day of rehearsal, he struck up a conversation with the writer. The writer had learned that the boy’s name was Mark, and that he went to the high school in a neighboring county. He learned that his favorite color was red, and that he loved to make fun of the 1st sopranos who were overconfident in their ability to belt a high note. On the other hand, Mark learned that the writer’s name was Jack, and that his favorite color was green. He learned that Jack had a habit of constantly shaking his leg when he didn’t have something to do with his hands, and that he was gay. Jack didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it did, and there was no turning back.

     By the end of rehearsal on the first day, Jack had also learned that Mark was bisexual, and that he thought Jack was cute. The next day at the concert, Mark put his hand on Jack’s shoulder as they lined up on the risers, while Jack blushed furiously. After their concert, they sat down to listen to the men’s and women’s choirs, Mark’s hand slowly moving closer to Jack’s throughout the concert. By the third song of the men’s choir, their hands were intertwined, Mark blushing and scratching the back of his neck while Jack looked down confused before smiling and laying his head on Mark’s shoulder. Just before the concert ended, they both sat up straight and let go of the other’s hand.

     As the lights were turned on, they swapped phone numbers, each wanting to figure out what their relationship even was. The next day, with both of them back in their own home towns, they met at a diner close to the county line and decided to give dating a shot. Within a month, it wasn’t even a question of whether the two were in love, but when they were going to admit it to the other, and that question had been answered two months later, when they shared their first kiss under the 4th of July fireworks.  
Jack sat in silence, thinking of the memories the two shared. Mark walked in without Jack noticing, and Jack jumped in his seat when he felt Mark lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Spacing out again?” Mark chuckled lightly as he looked at his boyfriend. They had been together for four years now, and at the end of the year, they would graduate college together. Jack just nodded, his mind finally returning to the present.

“I was just thinking about how unreal it is that I’ve gotten to spend 4 years with such an amazing person. Just think about it, the way we met was pure coincidence, and now,” Jack trailed off, seeing Mark nodding.

“You have no idea how terrified I was that day. Me moving my hand slowly was me psyching myself up, not me being discreet. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to take you to dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, what you’re wearing right now is fine. I just wanted to have a night out, y’know?”

“Alright. When do we need to leave?” Jack asked, standing up and giving Mark a kiss on the cheek.

“No specific time, just whenever you’re ready. I’m all set to go.” Mark responded, his thoughts already going to what he had planned for the night.

“Let me put on some shoes, and then we can go. Where are we going, anyway?” Jack asked, already looking around the room for his shoes.

“That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it, Jackaboy?” Mark laughed, whereas Jack huffed. He tied his shoes before walking out of their shared apartment and out to the sidewalk. They lived in Boston, so it wasn’t a far walk to the nearest subway, or T, stop.

“At least tell me which line we have to take,” Jack said impatiently.

“Okay. We’re taking the red line to Harvard Square,” Mark was purposefully keeping the details under wraps, wanting to surprise his boyfriend for once.  
What neither of them realized is that both of them had the idea to do the same thing tonight. Jack hadn’t been planning on tonight, but since Mark had already suggested dinner tonight, he figured it would be perfect. He was always conscious of the ring box in the pocket of his baggy jeans. Mark had hidden his ring box in his inside jacket pocket. They took the T to Harvard Square, and Mark steered Jack towards the Park restaurant. The Park restaurant was where they had their first date in Boston. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was special to both of them because of that.

     They walked into The Park, smelling the familiar scent of fried food. They took their seat and took their order. Jack was painfully aware of the ring box sticking out in his pocket. When their food arrived, Jack was the first to speak.

“Mark, we need to talk,” he said, making Mark’s heart drop. That usually only meant one thing, and tonight was supposed to be the beginning of something new, not the end of something beautiful.

“O-okay,” he stuttered out, mentally cursing the hitch in his speech.

“Mark, we’ve had 4 great years together as boyfriends, but I think it’s time to break new ground, and end this chapter of our relationship,” Jack started, Mark’s heart sinking even further. His eyes started to water, not prepared for anything this blunt.

“Mark, in these 4 years, you’ve made me so happy. We’ve had so many great moments, and if I had the opportunity to do it over again, I’d take it in a heartbeat. I love you so much, Mark.” Jack reached in his pocket and stood up. Mark was incredibly confused, he didn’t have a clue what was going on.

“Mark, you’ve already made me so happy, and I can’t believe that it all started with choir, but do you think that you could make me the happiest man alive,” Jack drawled on, pulling out the ring box and getting on one knee. Mark was now in tears, but not for the reason he thought he would be.

“Mark Edward Fischbach, could you make me the happiest man alive, by marrying me?” Jack finally asked, tears springing in the back of his eyes. All Mark could do was nod as he pulled out the ring box he was carrying in his pocket.

“Looks like we had the same plans for tonight,” Mark said as he showed Jack the ring. They both slipped the rings on the other, Mark missing Jack’s hand the first time due to trying to see through his tears. The restaurant was in cheers, but the couple didn’t even hear them as they brought each other into a kiss. The kiss was cliche in every way possible, each man hearing that heavenly choir and concert they met at. They broke apart, Mark wiping the tears from Jack’s cheeks.

  
They sat back down and enjoyed their dinner, both content in the knowledge that the person in front of them would soon be their husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at Septiplier fanfiction! If you liked it, or if you have constructive criticism, feel free to tell me in the comments.  
> Veg, Out!


End file.
